Just NOT Another Girl
by Tyler4768
Summary: What happens when Vlad and Henry get into a fight? What if it was about Meredith? Read to find out. VladxMeredith and HenryxOc. Rated T Just incase! The first chapter is short but it will get longer!
1. The Fight

Hey this is my fist Fan fiction ever so I really want to know how you like it, or why you don`t like it. I rated it T because I have some plans in the next chapter. For a little... Wait i will not spoil this it will be a surprise.

"CRAP" Vlad yelled out loud. After the fact, he had drained the blood of one, no not one but his love, the one that makes life so pleasant but yet so hard. Their was a loud thump after she had slipped from his arms, her limp body so pale... Wait it wasn't her who had fallen, thought Vlad quickly waking up from his night mare it was him. The girl he thought? Who was it? He was growing very angry at himself for forgetting, but when it came to him. "Meredith" he whispered, he started to sob, he couldn't help it he couldn't control it. It had just started. He knew he should stop before he wakes up Henry, who was sleeping over. Although he just couldn't stop thinking about those bright eyes, that had always lit up brighter when they were together. Her long beautiful hair so soft like velvet. He sobbed even more. He was furious not at her but at him, and the Elysian council. "Why did I brake up with her?" but before Vlad answered himself Henry woke up. Damn! He knew how cranky his family usually is when they wake up, without wanting to of course.

"What the?" Henry was almost ready to hurt someone for ruining his precious "beauty sleep". He could sense that Vlad was having a tough time, so he decided to be nice for once. "What's wrong dude?" he made an effort after saying it quite snappily. "Everything!" Vlad answered grimly. (Sorry but at this moment I must interrupt... So in this point my friends and I would say "Totally EMO!" Continuing with the story.). "Vlad! Tell me what wrong, I am trying to be nice for once in the morning!" Henry exaggerated his "case". "Fine, but only because you are my friend. Well it`s about Meredith." "Ugh" Henry Groaned. "You left here because you wanted to protect her, yaki yadi yah. Can I go back to sleep?" Henry had ha enough of Meredith... Like FOREVER, eternity, life as we know it! "Henry... I still love her, although I wouldn't expect you to understand what true love means." Vlad replied in a moody way back to Henry. "What is that suppose to mean?" Henry asked.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Henry had asked him, how could he not know! He is the one that does it, the poor girls that like him always feel really bad after! "You ask out almost half the girls at school! Then dump them after a couple make out sessions!" Vlad replied loudly but not enough to wake Nelly. "What about you Vlad! You are not much better!" Henry replied angry. Vlad just let out his built up anger "AND HOW is THAT!" He was very pissed off. Vlad had so many emotions coming over him at that moment, Anger, fear , and_** Love?**_

Not for Henry but for defending someone that he was not defending. Wait no he was angry that made him want no Need Meredith.

* * *

**Author`s Note: Hey Guys sorry it is very short. :( But I promis That I will make it longer. I really had to end it and get it post because I did not have time to add to it. So Please Review and Rate Thankyou! Also give me ideas.**


	2. The Others

I forgot in the first chapter, but I will say it now! I do not Own The Chronicals Of Vladimir Tod. Ok On to the story, Vlad is Mad at Henry.

"You and Meredith Vlad!" Henry replied. "What about me and Meredith?" Vlad asked but in a snappy way to his drudge. "She actually loved you back! Unlike the girls that I dated!" He answered Vlad's question and got Vlad pretty angry there at that moment. "Get out!" "Now!" Henry did what he told, only because he was a drudge and he had to follow Vlad's orders. _What's wring with him?_ He thought, _not like I have done anything that bad Unless..._ "Unless what?" Vlad asked. "Dude get out of my head!" Henry demanded, then ran to his house.

Vlad was hurt, he never knew she had feelings for him still, even now._ I should have noticed!_._"Vladimir what Happened?_" Otis popped into Vlad's thoughts. Though Vlad quickly cut him off and blocked off his thoughts. So this time Otis went into Vlad's room. -Don`t you hate persistent uncles?- "Go away Otis!" Vlad asked/commanded. "Not until you tell me what happened." he asked just the same. "The you are going to be here forever!" Vlad answered. "Don`t you forget Vlad that I actually have forever... So I can wait." Otis was right wasn't he always? "You don`t have forever Otis you need to feed sometime. Even you said my father probably couldn't survive on blood packs like I do." Vlad had caught Otis in that, so he finally gave in. "Fine Vladimir, have it your way. But I will send Nelly in." Otis added. "Please don`t she actually will wait!" But it was to late. Nelly was almost down the hall.

_What is with that boy?_ Nelly thought to herself,_ he has more problems then the police probably get._ "Vlad what`s wrong?" She asked in her soothing voice she used when talking to a patient. "If I am not telling Otis, I am not going to tell anyone." Vlad just answered. "Fine, but Vladimir you can tell me anything if there is something wrong." _That was to easy..._ Vlad decided, but let it go just incase it was a sign today would be better.

"Mom I`m home!" Henry yelled out, not caring if his parents were awake yet. He went straight to his room. _I wish he took that better._ _Not like it was going to kill him, he needed to know the truth._ _He still had feelings for here and she had feelings for him, the they should go out again_. _**Simple. As. That**_, he thought, he was glad also while trying reassure himself that it was the right thing to do. At that Greg came in. "How was the sleep over?" Greg asked. "Greg you made that sound so girly." "Well yeah, but it usually is a girl thing." -No offense, if so Sorry.- Greg said like it was a cheese platter and obviously took the cheddar, and bread. Henry decided o call his girlfriend, after kicking Greg out of his room. He dialled her number and a female voice answered. "Hi". Henry Replied "Hi it`s Henry, hello Jennie."

At hearing Henry she perked up a little. "Hi Henry!" She answered very cheerfully. "Hi, we need to commence operation Love." Henry just said. "What?" Jennie was confused, very confused. "Ok, the first day we became boyfriend and Girlfriend, we made a plan to get Vlad and Meredith back together." He was about to go on, but he was cut off. "OHHH That plan. Ok, so when should we do it? Well, first we got to make the notes." This time she was the one cut off. "Hold on there Jennie, how about you come over to my house this afternoon around one and we will figure it out, bring your math so we could pretend we are working/studying for exams." _It made perfect sense._ But she would have to get Henry to tell her what happened to have the plan activated.

Meredith woke up today, in a pretty nice manner. Ever since she broke up with Vlad she didn't want to get out of bed, but for some reason it was different. She had sprang out of bed. _Maybe I have finally gotten over Vlad._ She doubted it but she liked the idea. She decided to give a call to one of her friends Melissa to go to the mall in Stokerton. She agreed, thanking go for letting her get back to her feet after Vlad. Although little did she know she will soon take part in Henry and Jennie`s little plan.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey Guys, Please Review, I will not post another chapter untill I get two more reviews. Also Thanks so much for whoever reviewed my story for the first chapter, only one but hey! It meant alot to me. Ok now review in 3.2.1. GO


	3. The Plan

Ok so I know this is very short but I am going to be very busy this week. So please enjoy the short Epicness! 0_0 -facepalm-

Jennie and Henry met up together after lunch. Vlad had asked if they wanted to come over, and apologized because Nelly made him and he wasn't one to keep a grudge. But a Drudge yes. They had said no and went right to work, of course with any evil plot they had smirks and eyes that could match any mischievous child's eyes. "Ok so how are we gonna do this? Henry" "Well lets wright notes that say... meet me at uhhh..." "The highschool!" Jennie chirped in. "Yeah perfect! Then we take them and put them in a closet..?" Henry sighed happily at how the plan was going. "No Henry we want it to be romantic. How about a restaurant?" Jennie stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "This is why you plan what we do for dates Jennie." It is the truth as the most he could plan was a make out session and a drive in the car._ Damn Vlad kinda was right_. Henry thought after giving himself an mental face palm. "Yup, that is why I do! Ok so now you right the note to Meredith, because you are a boy and you know Vlad more, and I will right to Vlad as I am more girly." "AWWW, you get the good person!" Henry whined "Would you like to write as Meredith and be called Hannah?" Jennie pointed out. "No Ma'am" Henry said all to quickly. "OK! Now get Writing!" They both got writing.

"I am done!" Henry called. "Ok Henry what does it say?" Jennie wanted to make sure it was nice. "Hey Meredith could you meet me in front of Bathory high today –Vlad?" He read out the note. "Ok, hows mine?. Dear Vlad, would you please come and meet me today in front of the high school. I have something very important to tell you. – Meredith." "Uhg why do you always have to show me off?" Henry whined. "`Cause girls are naturally better." Henry was about to argue but he would end up losing, proving her point. "Ok I will put the note on Vlad's door, and you put yours on her door. Ok?" Jennie half said half asked. "Ok" Henry said opening the door for Jennie who just walked bye uttering a Thanks. "Halt! Henry we forgot about the reservations!" Jennie quickly mentioned. "Oh yeah, well lets see if they get together, if not then we can have them, If they do then we come strolling bye and ask them if they want to go out to dinner tonight. If they say yes then we give them the reservations we made for them." "I love that plan! Henry!" Jennie said enthusiastically. "I can come up with good plans to sometimes!" "Ok lets go" as they laughed as they went to put the letters on the doors.

"OK! Lets go hide out behind the bushes for who knows how long until they both get there." Jennie nodded. "Yup" She replied. Then the Scheme had begun.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Ok so I only got one review! So I want like 3 reviews for the next chapter to be posted. Just incase you reviewed while I was putting up this up then you are counted. Also please pleaase revew I like the feed back. Again short but I have a busy week and wanted this posted, also It ends perfectly here.**_


End file.
